Vengence
by Darkscream
Summary: G1 FirstPerson. My OC Darkscream rants out. Aftermath of an RP.
1. Rage

**Vengeance **

Ch. 1

Vengeance will be slow and painful. I will not let you get away with this, Galvatron. You took Zer0 away from me after he gave his memories up to bring back my brother. Never had I ever dared to trust someone as I did Zer0. It was promised on my honor that I would keep him safe. You, Galvatron, you made me break that promise.

I swear I will kill you Galvatron. That I'm sure of. I leave to go out on a month long mission and a week after I'm gone, you have the nerve to go out and take Zer0!

Galvatron, you will die by my hands alone. I may regret it, but that is just because I despise killing another. Seeing you die though, will be most enjoyable. I'll love to see you plead for mercy. You wont get any from me as you never gave it to anyone else.

By Primus, I will destroy you. Galvatron, you defiled Zer0 with your unclean body. even shredded his armor, tore off his wings, then ripped them apart, and broke his will!

You'll wish you were dead, Galvatron! You left my bond mate as a broken down heap. Leaving him for dead and allowing his lifeblood to leak out from every possible joint. His weak spark was left in a broken form, in a dark corner of some hidden room, while you gallivanted off to cause more pain and anguish.

Anyone who stands in my way will fall. Oh, but don't worry Galvatron, your not the only one who will face the wrath of a demon. Yes, I said demon. I'm not just some seeker who you can or once did push around. Not at all.

Seriously, I am, as the humans may put it, a hell-spawned bat out of hell. Only three have ever seen my true rage, that very few know of, but none of those three are alive today. Even if I don't remember how it happened, I do remember the horror that was before me when I returned to my senses.

I may be as gentle as a lamb most of the time, but if you do happen to enrage me, I am a true hell-spawned demon. Don't worry my former and ex-commander, you are not the only one going to face my wrath.

The other going to find out my rage is not even a Decepticon. Quite the opposite really, as he is my new commander. He allowed Zer0 and I to join the ranks of the Autobots after we left Charr.

Yes, that would be Rodimus Prime. I saw the look on his face when I asked or rather demanded to see Zer0. Oh, he was reluctant to tell me why I wasn't allowed. Silly Autobot, you did end up telling me. I saw the tired smile that turned into a grin. Ah, you did reveal to me what happened and I as not in the best of moods.

That is how I learned Zer0 was taken a week after I left for my mission. He was with the Decepticons for three weeks and Rodimus didn't do a damn thing about it!

That damned Autobot made the excuse by saying he waited to tell me because my mission needed to be finished. That is a dumb answer and a reason why I hate Autobots on occasion. I must admit though, the look on the other Autobots' faces as they left were priceless. Are they afraid of me? Curious if they are and I wonder if Rodimus is too.

Whether or not I was told as soon as Zer0 was taken, I may of finished my job. It sure of wouldn't taken a month to complete it. Still, even if I didn't go, I would of made sure that Rodimus sent someone to get Zer0 back.

On the other hand, I may of just quit to go rescue him, so I wouldn't have to worry about him coming to harm. Honestly, I don't really care much for the other two Autobots that died during the Decepticon raid. I only care for Zer0.

An Autobot and a Decepticon will both pay for what was done to Zer0. However, the latter will surly perish. Though, what will happen to the former, I am undecided on his fate. What is decided is that if anyone gets in my way, they are in for a long repair bay visit.

Now that all of that venting or what I felt like expressing at the time is over, I have a pair of Transformers to take care of.


	2. Renewed Anger

Coward!

Your a coward Galvatron! Are you too weak and afraid to come and face me alone, that you send a dozen Decepticons to get Zer0? What a weakling you are. A false leader, yes. That is what the might Galvatron is. A whimpering coward.

Any harm that comes to Zer0 will be met with double the force. I do not take the harm of my best friend, my ally, and my bond mate lightly. I've dealt with the first loss, but I was able to get him back. Now, I ended up loosing him for the second time only to see how weak he has become. Only he is stolen from me a third time!

I swear on Cybertron that I will kill you! I will delight in tearing you apart and seeing your spark flicker from existence. How pleasant that will be to watch you die. Galvatron, you brought this upon yourself. Your the only one to blame; no one else.

Your chassis is mine! when I destroy you, I can not only get my revenge on you, but vengeance for my brother. He may not of been able to ever kill you, but I can.

Starscream, my brother, you will truly see how strong I am. You just might be able to return and rule the Decepticons. Hm. Maybe I'll become the new commander is isn't who ever is the strongest rules? Or something like that? Time to think on that.


End file.
